1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a foaming cleansing product which is a combination of a non-aerosol dispenser and a cleansing composition designed to cooperate with the dispenser for generating a mousse quality foam while concurrently imparting moisturization benefits to the skin.
2. The Related Art
Cleansing compositions in mousse form have certain appeal to consumers. Foremost is the instant foam achieved by the mere press of a button. Aerosol dispensers employing propellants generally provide a satisfactory foam volume. Unfortunately, aerosol products are under attack for environmental reasons. Volatile organics interfere with the earth's ozone layer and contribute to smog in metropolitan areas. Aerosol packages are also relatively costly to assemble. For all these reasons, attention has been recently directed at non-aerosol dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,469 (Fowler et al.) discloses personal cleansing products comprising a foamable liquid composition and a foam-producing non-aerosol dispenser. The compositions include a surfactant, a water soluble cationic or nonionic polymer, a humectant, a water-insoluble emollient and water. The dispenser employs at least two screens through which the composition is blown to generate a foam.
Delivery of cleansing compositions via non-aerosol dispensers has presented many challenges. Foams produced from these dispensers often lack the dense volume consumers desire. These foams also may not be long lasting or luxurious. Additives within these compositions intended to deliver skin benefit agents can interfere with the foam properties. Still further, certain types of non-aerosol dispensers which operate with porous filters or meshed screens require the cleansing product to be relatively non-viscous. Where the package is transparent, formulators seek clear formulations for aesthetics purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleansing product in mousse form which delivers a dense luxurious foam.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleansing product in mousse form which delivers benefit agents to the skin that do not interfere with foam properties.
Still another object of the present is to provide a cleansing product in mousse form having a transparent liquid formulation.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from consideration of the summary and detailed description which follows.